Juguemos
by Teffy.Uzumaki
Summary: -y dime grande y majestuoso Hao, ¿Acaso crees que yo me podría enamorar de alguien como tú? - arremetió Lyserg. -No -contestó prontamente Hao - de hecho, creo que ya estás enamorado de mi. Corto one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Este fic es sólo un trabajo de una admiradora que no recibe ninguna ganancia por esto.

**Advertencia:** Es un one shot, muy corto que se me ocurrió en una noche de desvelo. Contiene shonen ai así que personas homofóbicas mejor absténganse de leerlo. Está ubicado en un UA en donde Hao y Lyserg son amigos, y los personajes pueden tener OCC.

Es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten.

_Cursiva son pensamientos_

* * *

-Hay que jugar a ser novios - soltó Hao casualmente así como cuando se habla del clima para tener un tema de conversación.

-¿Cómo? - respondió Lyserg sin comprender si a lo que Hao se refería era una de esas bromas que acostumbraba a hacer, las cuales él clasificaba de "mal gusto".

-Hehehehe así como escuchaste mi querido Lys, hay que jugar a ser novios -

Una vez mencionado esto, Hao se movió de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado para acercarse sigilosamente al respaldo del sillón de Lyserg y susurrarle al oído - ¿o es que acaso tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí?

-y dime grande y majestuoso Hao, ¿Acaso crees que yo me podría enamorar de alguien como tú? - arremetió Lyserg mientras encaraba a Hao y levantaba la ceja en señal de pregunta.

-No -contestó prontamente Hao - de hecho, creo que ya estás enamorado de mi y por lo tanto este juego no tiene razón de ser - Al decir esto levantaba los hombros como quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

Al escuchar esta afirmación, la cara de Lyserg se cubrió de un rubor carmesí causando que le diera la espalda a Hao, regresando así a su posición original para intentar, por todos los medios, evitar que él confirmara sus sospechas.

-_Es imposible que lo haya descubierto – _Lyserg se encontraba en un dilema, necesitaba encontrar una forma de salirse por la tangente. - Si estás tan seguro de eso, ¿Entonces para que quieres jugar? -

- Era una simple manera de comprobar mi suposición mi querido Lys, no es como si de verdad fuera a jugar contigo -

"No es como si de verdad fuera a jugar contigo" estas palabras se repetían una infinidad de veces en la cabeza de Lyserg clavándole una estaca a su corazón y dejando morir la esperanza de que algún día su querido Hao lo quisiera como él lo quiere.

- Y ahora que lo has comprobado, ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo? -

La desilusión que embargaba al inglés era enorme. El objeto de sus afecciones había descubierto su amor por él y, sin embargo, ¡A éste no le importaba en lo más mínimo!. Para intentar contener la tristeza y el enojo que las palabras y acciones de Hao tenían en su persona, Lyserg se levanto del sillón y camino quedando parado en medio de la sala, dándole la espalda a Hao, con las manos cerradas en puño y los dientes rechinando de la fuerza con la que eran apretados, su flequillo cubría sus ojos que en ese momento se encontraban un tanto acuosos.

- Hehehehe, pensé que con tus dotes detectivescos ya habrías adivinado el por qué – el tono de burla en el comentario del shaman de fuego era evidente.

- ¡No tienes por qué estarte burlando de mis atributos Hao Asakura! - respondió Lyserg tajantemente al tiempo que su cuerpo giraba para ver a Hao y poderse deshacer de esa ira contenida.

Al voltear, Lyserg se dio cuenta de que Hao se encontraba justamente detrás de él, no supo en que momento había llegado ahí, no lo escuchó no lo sintió. Hao, aprovechando la confusión de Lyserg, lo empujó contra la pared más cercana y evitó que escapara colocando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del peliverde.

- Lyserg, Lyserg, Lyserg, no me estoy burlando de ti pequeño - dijo Hao con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios - solamente buscaba la manera de saber que correspondías mis sentimientos - dicho esto Hao se inclino y comenzó a besar a Lyserg tiernamente.

Lyserg se encotraba estupefacto, no podía creer su suerte. No cabía duda de que Hao nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo...

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias serán bien recibidos. ¡Que tengan un bonito día!

Teffy Uzumaki.


End file.
